Drabbles of Another Self
by KakiTenshi
Summary: If you havent read my Story 'I need to find Him' you wouldn't get any of this. These are drabbles of what happened after the story finnished.
1. Best Day Ever

**Author's Note: Okay... I'm back. To all my readers. So here is my frist drabble. I'm going to write and type about 3 more. If I do mor than that... We all will have to see. For new readers I suggest you go to my page to read my story before reading any of these. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the .hack characters or any part of the story lines.**

**Drabble 1: Best Day Ever**

Weeks past after the end finally came to the World, me and my friends sat in Mac Anu. We were talking about random things about our adventures, struggles and personal gains. I wasn't really sharing much, maybe which was why they asked.

"That necklace,-" Pi asked. "-Where did you get it? It isn't on the market inventory list."

"I hope not! This should be the only one that exists. I got an exact copy in the real world. It was my fist birthday present from a friend."

"So hot do the two relate?" Kuhn murmured.

"Elk, do you remember me wearing this in the old World?"

Endrance nodded and replied. "Mia was always complementing the workmanship. I tried to get on for her but it was too expensive."

"Was it? Well Sora did have a knack for stealing dropping items after he PKed them."

Haseo shot up. "Sora gave that to you?"

"Yup! Do you want to hear the story?"

"If you wouldn't mind" Atoli whispered quietly. I barely heard her.

"Always too polite Atoli." I smiled. "You don't have to be so formal. I wouldn't mind." I tilted me head to the left.

"Okay! Can you tell us the story?"

I laughed. "Sure. You see I never told anyone when my birthday was, so only my family came. I liked it that way. Mu family is, um, strange. My fiancé didn't know until three weeks before he proposed. Sora, he knew the first year I babysat him. You see Sora's parents worked a lot. I was over there almost 24/7. They paid me really well so I didn't mind at first. Sora never fussed either, so it was quite easy, I'd help him with his homework, feed him a large meal and then we'd both play the World until his parents came home. One day I told them I couldn't babysit him because of my birthday, so they game me a proposition; bring him to my birthday party. This necklace was the little guy's birthday gift, real diamonds and all. I went on the World after and he gave me this. So when the World crashed I recreated the necklace as a reminder."

I looked down at my pendant. A simple white background that tinted and shined a calming light purple in the light, the diamonds shined pink in every direction, no matter what. But the oddest thing was the shape, a perfect infinity.

I gripped the pendant into cupped hands, moving it in the light. The shine felt like it too was peering into your soul. Open and listening to every whim your heart desires. To represent the infinite possibilities that the world it was created in could give. All with and for eternal beauty that no one barely saw.

A white glove snapped me back to reality.

"You there Kitsune?" Atoli asked.

"Sorry, daydreaming."

"You should rest then." Endrance stated.

"Okay then." I waved goodbye and logged out. I took off my M2D and pushed my short auburn hair out of my face.

I got up and laid in my bed, I let my mind wander and it drifted.

**xXx Flashback xXx**

It was about twelve years ago. When Ryou was in grade 2, man that boy cute. Ryou loved me. At his house he would always pretended that he didn't know math, that's why he hated it. But I knew the truth; he only wanted the attention, some attention. I knew he deserved that much.

So when his parent opened the door that day, I knew they wouldn't like it.

They never took a day off for him, ever. I wouldn't be surprised if Ryou cried himself to sleep everyday.

I walked out to them that day. I stood my ground against two grownups. "Next week is my birthday. I was wondering if I could get the day off to be with my family."

The two looked at each other and frowned. "We are busy all next week and don't have time to find another sitter. I'm sorry, but we can't."

"What if he comes to my house?"

"I guess that's alright."

"Okay, I'll go tell him and say goodnight."

"Alright. Go on."

I bowed in respect and walked to Ryou's door. I did our secret knock and he opened the door and smiled. His eyes instantly shined and he jumped. "Are you staying?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm leaving now. Here, this is for you. Good night Ryou, Sora."

"But!" Ryou began.

I knelt down and kissed his head. "Just tell me your answer tomorrow, kay? Well see you afterschool!"

I hugged him and walked out smiling. As I passed by his parents and bowed. "I'm done, thank you."

"Here's your pay. You can leave now." Mrs. Misaki spoke.

A rush of pity fell onto my shoulders. A pity for Ryou's parents for not getting to know there bright child, smart and one of a kind. "Thank you, good night." And I left out through the front door.

* * *

The next day I pondered on the note that I gave Ryou. Hopefully it lightened his mood.

I got there and he jumped me. "I never knew you could write such a pretty poem. I love Skeith the Terror of Death! I want Sora to have the title.

"Sora the Terror of Death. I like the ring to it!"

Ryou smiled. "You mean it!"

"Ya. But remember, it's gonna be a hard journey. Maybe even scary!"

"I don't care! I'll defeat everyone in my way!"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just remembered another pretty poem."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure you can!"

By the field broken by the Wave

A shadowed girl whispers

"Surely I will return."

Alas to her unbestknown

Awaiting her at journey's end

Eternal mourning for her land.

For the first time since I saw Ryou I saw true tears fall down his face. Pain shot through those glass eyes. His real self finally crawling through a high brick wall. It was enough to make you cry. Cry tears of joy for a maturing boy not even old enough to really know the difference between right and wrong.

Like a god blessed him with something pure.

* * *

Author's Note: I might actually write a drabble of this birthday later. But Im no sure XD Hoppefully. Anywho plz R&R so I know how to continue :)

* * *

Drabble 1:** Best Day Ever**


	2. Walk Down Lover's Lane

****

Drabble 2: **Walk Down Lover's Lane**

Peaceful.

That one word described my life at that moment. I had my auburn hair down, gently hitting my shoulders. My bangs that normally covered my eyes were pushed to the side, only to be seen in the corner of my eye. My cerulean blue sparkled.

I smiled as I applied my eyeliner. Arched at the bottom of my lid the black pencil showed. On the actual lid it was a bright calm green, bursting my blue eyes. I applied red shinny lip gloss and I was off.

Me and my new husband, Yasuhiko, were going out on a date. Giggling and having fun like we did while going out. Suddenly we took a turn into the park.

It was a small peaceful park. The swing set stood in the middle of the park, empty. Although it swayed, no one was close by, like the user just booked it out of there.

By the swings were three swirling slides. Each and every one of them were different in size, but not in colour.

"Remember when we went down that slide together?" I asked Yasuhiko, grabbing his arm and sliding my own through.

"That was when we were kids Aki."

"We still ARE kids!" I joked. We both laughed.

"We sure act like kids now…" Yasu complained. I chuckled.

We continued walking. Strangely we reached another couple sitting on the park bench talking in a deep personal conversation. So of course we didn't go near them. We found some shade under an old ash tree.

"Sure like old times." He murmured.

"Ya, but normally you had food."

As if on cue my darling husband handed me a peach.

I smiled.

When I was a kid I always thought I'd never do this. Thinking is was '**Ew'** and **'Disgusting!' **But now that I can, it isn't that weird anymore; eating and drinking from someone else. And no I don't mean they are feeding you with their hands, but their lips. Think about it though, you're having a passionate kiss that passion just doesn't come on its own, there's always a reason. So that's what happens when you're with the love of your life, under an ash tree eating the only peach around. You share.

I bit into another peach and started to chew; Yasu grabbed my chin and gave me a kiss. It started as a peck on the check, tender and warm, moved to my lips passionately. I pulled back, teasing as he pushed forward. His lips parted and his tongue knocked against my lips asking for entry. I resisted a smile and opened up my lips. The mashed up peach swirled around our mouths. Yasuhiko pulled me in closer and I pushed him backwards in the ground. His hands moved farther down my back, gripping at its prize. I gingerly moved both of my legs to the outside of his, moving into an all four position. I moved our endearing miss down his neck playful. My hands reached the top of his shirt-

"Why the hell do you want to hang out with her, she's trash, useless and will only bring you down." I heard a woman sneer. Yasuhiko and I got up and looked over. A silver haired boy stood protectively next to his girlfriend. Surrounded by four girls and five guys, this was gonna get ugly.

"You guys are wrong. Chigusa has done nothing to you guys, she's perfect the way she is." The boy claimed.

I looked closer at the couple in the middle. The familiarity of the boy struck me like a sword. 'Ryou' I thought as I turned to Yasuhiko. "Oh no! Yasu-chan, that's Atoli and Haseo! We got to go help!"

"We can't. It'll only hurt his pride."

"But they might kill him!"

"We'll walk around, if it gets close to that bad, we'll step in."

I nodded. "Still wise I see, Orca."

We packed up quickly, but not in an urgent fashion, and walked around. We moved over to the swings, closer to the bench.

The girls stepped back from the boys, taunting Ryou. The boys kept throwing blows at Ryou. I nodded at Yasu and called 911. Then Ryou became wobbly. I dashed off the swing and towards the falling boy. Chigusa knelt by his side, making sure he was alright. Unfortunately one of the girls went for a sucker punch. Luckily I had reached her in time to kick the punch away.

"Stop it! He's already on the ground. GO! Before I call the police."

"What can a girl like you do against all of us?"

"Why don't you come and see?" I taunted.

Two of the girls complied. One was going to throw a punch and the other was going to try and pull my hair. I blocked the punch and pushed the girl into the other. They collided and fell to the ground with a thud. One of the boys threw a straight punch, which was a fake for a grab. I kicked the guy in the goods. He kneeled over slamming into the girls already on the floor. Two more boys ganged up on me. I moved them into a straight vertical line and attacked the front boy. I kicked his knee, he fell and I punch his face. His nose bled and I think I may have broken it, I didn't have to check. The other boy was about to throw another punch when Yasuhiko stopped it.

"Don't you know it's not right to punch a girl?" Yasuhiko sneered.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Her husband. Now scram before the police come here!"

The boys looked at each other and ran. The girls ran after them screaming "Pussies!"

Soon after the ambulance arrived and looked at Ryou. "He's in pretty bad shape; your timing is pretty good. If they kept going they may have killed him." The paramedic stated.

"So he's alright?"

I nodded. "He'll be fine."

She started crying. "It's my fault. He got hurt because of me!"

"I don't think he would mind too much Chigusa. He cares too much. Now hurry or the ambulance will leave without you."

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you there. I have to get to work. Sir? Where are you taking him?"

"Ichinaze Kuro Hospital."

"Thanks. I'll definitely meet you there." I waved.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it. If you want more or to see Ryou in the hospital just review and say so. I wouldn't mind. Anywho. Please R&R :)


	3. Past, Present and Future P1

**Author's Note: I'm soooooooooo srry for not writing earlier. I had like 10 ideas in my head and I couldn't decided which one to write. Anywho... I'M BACK AND WRITING! :) Okay have you ever heard of a two part drabble? Me neither, well I'm gonna do it, expect with three parts. I've finished writing and typing them and I'll put up the next one this weekend (If I get on XD) I was reading it when I was proofing it and it was sooooooooo long I divided it into three seperate parts. Your gonna love it :) So here's my awesomely awesome new drabble :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own .hack the only thing I own is this story and Kitsune :) :P :D XD :3**

* * *

Past Present and Future P:1

Life normally shows you two roads, one is easier but won't get you nowhere, the other id harder but it shows more progress. At a first glance neither can be shown however, this is because it's concealed in the darkness. One way is always better than the other, but you'll never know until you try.

Some things only give you one chance and a moment to decide. Others give you day, months or even years to choose. However if you do not give your choice on the right time, your screwed. We learned this, the hard way; my friends and I, saving everyone's lives from comas can do that to you. Even when that person is your own, we'd rather die trying.

That's who we are, the .hackers. The Legendary Knights of Aura and the game The World. Each of us has our own story, own part in saving The World from these last three or four crisisses. Fear and pain ruled our instincts back then as we moved blindly through the game, adrenaline pounding through our veins. Emotional, physical and mental pain washed through each of us as each problem was solved. Every time we all needed a break from it all, to be regular people, kids and even parents. After that all happened though, it goes up and starts all over again.

You never know when it's going to hit.

We all wanted a break together so Zelkova and I made a reunion, for all the .hackers of old and new. Maybe Haseo will remember some of them. That would rock.

So here we are at the Hulle Grandz Cathedral waiting for the last few people to go and enter. Most of the old players had to create new accounts for their old ones don't work here in the R:2 version. Because of this we had to bring to the NetSlum personally.

"They're late." Orca whispered in my ear, calmingly but a pint of anger could be found. Irritated Orca walked over to Kite.

The three Azure Knights Orca, Balmung and Kite looked quite similar. Probably due to the fact of the three AIs made to look like them. Aura probably gave them there bodies to loan for the day. Thank Aura they didn't look like ragdolls.

Mimiru, BlackRose and Crim walked though the door. Mimiru and BlackRose ticked off for some random reason, again. I got a good look at them and saw the problem. They were once again wearing the same outfit but in different shades.

"Finally guys! We thought you'd never show!" Kite piped up, trying to distract them… didn't work.

Blocking them out I looked around and counted the people in the Cathedral. 1,2,3,5,7,10 people.

"Okay everyone is here. If Mimiru and BlackRose would stop arguing for a second I'll explain. Me and Helba have made a loophole in the system. When the floor turns blue type the word 'NetSlum' and it will bring you there. Everyone ready?" I explained.

Everyone nodded as they screamed "Let's go!"

I activated the loophole and the floor glowed pink then went blue. I watched as every .hack member disappeared. When I was alone I too wrote 'NetSlum' and left.

Zelkova did change the place to look different when I arrived. Decorations spread across the place, I was certain that fireworks would go off later, like last time.

I waved at the players that joined the party and walked over to Zelkova and Wiseman, they were talking. Everyone was here and we were going to introduce everybody.

"Seeing as we three know all of you we will introduce everyone in the .hackers." Zelkova started.

I was going to explain when Kite blurted, "We don't know you!"

"Kite, Zelkova is Helba ruler of the NetSlum and leader of MoonTree." Wiseman started. "And I am Wiseman. We changed our look and names so that CC Corp wouldn't catch us."

I nodded. "They didn't want any interference from the .hackers because they believed we would stop them in the creation of Aura."

Kite and the other nodded satisfied with our answer. He got all serious for nothing. "Good to see you Wiseman." Kite smiled friendly. Good thing this didn't go bad.

"Members of Project G.U. step up!" Wiseman commanded. All the Epitaphs answered by getting in a lone.

I started to sweat. "Don't be so mean Wiseman, now we'll go down the line starting with Haseo-" I walked over to the silver haired boy. Haseo waved back and I continued. "This is Atoli and Shino-" I said as they too waved. "-Kuhn and Pi-" the couple blushed and bowed, "- And this is…"

"ELK!" I heard BlackRose scream in my ear.

"Close this is Endrance, but yes the player is the same. And this girl's name is Sakubo." I finished quickly. Sakubo giggled and grabbed En's arm only to get pushed and pulled by BlackRose and Kite.

I chuckled. "And for those who are still listening this is Ovan and Aina." Ovan smiled as Aina bowed respectfully.

Zelkova smirked as he yelled at the next group. ".hackers in group A line up!" Beat and the other lined up.

"Nice." I whispered to Zelkova as I rolled my eyes. He snorted. "This is Tsukasa and Subaru-" I started as everyone's eyes moved towards me. "-These people are Mimiru, Bear and BT." I sighed then looked at Crim. "And some of you know Crim the Lightening."

Crim smiled. "Call me Crim." I chuckled.

Wiseman ignored us and went right back to point. ".hackers group B line up!"

"We have the Azure Knights Orca, Balmung and Kite. Then we have BlackRose and…" I sighed. "I would say Elk but En has already been introduced."

Everyone laughed. "Then let's get the party started!" Kuhn cried. Pi calmed him down.

"Kitsune told us all about Kite's adventures but never Tsukasa's. Why is that?" Pi wonder out loud.

Tsukasa walked up to her. "I could think of only two reasons behind that." She/he smiled.

"And why is that Tsukasa-san?" Atoli politely asked.

Tsukasa blushed. "Well the main reason would be Sora, what happened to him when we escaped. It was… terrible. The other would be because of how fragile I was back then." Tsukasa said stern and serious.

Haseo walked over to Tsukasa. "Sora, what type of guy was he?"

Tsukasa shrugged. "Confusing, but I didn't really talk to him. Ask Mimiru or BT, he talked to them more than me."

Haseo nodded and walked off to talk to Kuhn.

Mimiru and Subaru walked up to me. Both of them looked distressed. "What's up?" I asked.

"I thought Sora would be here." Mimiru said.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize and thank him." Subaru spoke wearily.

I smiled wickedly. "Oh he's here, or his player is. One of these players, but I'm not gonna say who. I challenge you to a game. If you can find out who it is without asking questions to anyone but me, I'll do anything you want for a week. Well permitting it's reasonable."

"I'm in" Mimiru answered quickly.

"Me too." Subaru smiled, determined.

And so began my fun of tormenting the. As long as Haseo kept his mouth shut that is. Just to be safe I walked over to him and Kuhn.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Hey." The both replied.

"Haseo I have a favour to ask."

"Depends on what."

"Nothing really. I just don't want you asking about Sora."

"Why not?"

"Some of my friends would swarm you if they found out. I don't want you to fell overwhelmed." Okay half of the truth…

"Thanks for the memo. I owe you one!"

"No problem. What are friends for?"

Kuhn stepped in. "Do you mind if I ask questions?"

I must have looked puzzled for he continued. "Haseo lost his memory after his coma, right? Well if he knew more than he might remember that time on his own. Haseo could message me questions and I'll ask them. Plus I'm pretty sure everyone in Project G.U. wants to know more about Sora. Mainly Atoli. I ask the questions them they'll think it's me."

"If Haseo's okay with it I won't object." I answered.

Haseo nodded. "Thank you Kuhn. I'd like that." His voice seemed lighter, softer maybe. Finally he was opening up to some real friends.


	4. Past, Present and Future P2

**Author's Notes: Im soooooo srry I didn't update when I said I did. My computer crashed and i had to re-type it all today XD Next chapter will be up as soon as I retype it! :D****

* * *

******

Past, Present & Future P:2

"Hey let's tell stories about what happened in the old World!" I heard Kite scream to the old .hackers.

"I'm in! I screamed. One after another more and more of the .hackers joined the group waiting for a story.

"Who wants to start?" Zelkova asked after everyone joins the group. Awkward silence filled the air until Atoli chimed "How about Kitsune tell us a story about Sora!"

Everyone agree while I groaned. I really didn't want to talk about Sora. My memories with him were precious, but maybe, just maybe they could jog Haseo's memory. Looking at the crowded I answered, "Which one?"

"What about how he got his name?" Mimiru asked. "He always gloated about it, but never told me.

"Okay then, why not? However there are two stories to this. Do you want to hear why he chose his name, or how he made it possible?"

Without skipping a beat she replied. "Possible."

**xXFlashbackXx**

On top of the mountain I looked down seeing 30 players gathering. I looked at the lad bedside me. The darkness of his outfit was killed with his shining green hair. His twin blades concealed in there white amour like gloves. His smirked confirmed my unasked question of what we were doing.

"POING?" I laughed at him as he glared at me.

"Member Address?" He asked mockingly.

"You already have it dumb dumb." I joked.

He smiled. "Was that scary enough?"

I looked down the mountain. "For them, you're ready I presume." His answer smile was the last thing I saw before we set off.

XXX

This cluster of people was boobs. They barely even move! PKing them were an offense and they didn't even try to stop us, to prevent and get information. Maybe they didn't even know? Anywho, even if they did my character was modified to look different so even if we were caught they wouldn't know it was me.

Sora was bouncing around, having the time of his time. His favourite sound, our enemies' screams and the clang of some weapons could be heard and echoed. Suddenly everyone was grey.

I chuckled. "Guess not."

However quiet it was, we weren't in the clear. Crim the Lightening walked up the clearing, yellow eyes set on us. "Did you do this?"

Sora, without missing a beat spoke. "We're here, aren't we? Isn't that answer enough?"

Crim wasn't pleased and attacked him. "You think killing people is apart of the game? What about the people you killed?"

"Poing! Will you give me your member address?" Sora said, twin blades at hand.

"Huh? No I won't! You're a criminal!"

"Poing.. Too bad," Sora went from in front to behind instant, Crim falling down behind him. "He should feel honoured. I normally don't kill guys."

Rolling my eyes I walked up to him. "Come on 'Terror of Death' it's time for bed."

Sora chuckled. "Whatever you Aki." As we both logged out.

**xXEnd FackbackXx**

Mimiru shuddered. "Hopefully that kid learned manners." Shooting eyes at all the Epitaphs. None of them reacted.

Kuhn quickly called out. "I want to hear about the end. Before Sora got Data Drained."

I smiled. "It's a two part story. The second half should be told by one of you-" I looked at Subaru, Mimiru and Tsukasa, "- I wasn't there when he actually got Data Drained."

"I don't even know how he got in there." Tsukasa sighed.

"From what I heard form Mia, Macha let him in. He grabbed her leaving and he got teleported there."

"Wouldn't it be better if Sora told the story?" Mimiru whined.

"You're forgetting he doesn't remember any of it."

Subaru smiled. "I really want to thank him."

I looked over at Kuhn and Haseo a quickly sent a message to them. 'You'll meet them in person some other time, I promise."

They both nodded in reply.

"I know a great story! Elk why don't you tell us a story about Mia!" Kite smiled.

Endrance faded into the background. "I don't want to…"

"Oh come one En! I'd love to hear it!" Sake exclaimed in a failed attempt to get him talking.

"Wait, isn't En's cat named Mia?" Haseo asked.

"Not that Mia, the AI Mia!" I whispered back.

Kite and Balmung walked up to En gingerly. I heard Kite whispering, but I was too far too hear it. Endrance smiled and Orca walked over. I looked at the group quizzically, when Orca called me over. The whispering continued, but this time it came from behind me. Kite continued talking to Balmung.

"Do you want to say a story?" Kite asked his winged friend.

Balmung shook him head.. "Why don't you?"

"I don't want to make her look bad." Kite explained.

Orca nudged me. I looked up and nodded. "Only Elk would be capable of that. He saw that good side of her. I only remember Macha really well."

Endrance sweated. "Fine, I'll do it…"

All of us laughed. "Good."

When the Azure Knights and I walked back to out seats, Endrance began.

**xXFlashbackXx**

**(In Endrance's perspective)**

Mia.

Being catlike wasn't the first thing I noticed about her. She may walk like a cat, but didn't look like one. He miscoloured ears weren't pointy, nor did they stand straight on her head. They looked floppy, however they stood upright most of the time. Almost like a rabbit. She was unusual in that way.

She always answered immediately, no hesitation, or time to use the keyboard.;. An unheard action, but she seemed normal. Mia always looked at me ever since we first met. She, the most attractive player on this server was talking, to me.

I'll never forget the day I met her. The big day of chance that changed my life forever.

Laying in Δ Airborne Holy Earth admiring the scenery when she walked over. The look in her eye made my heart jump, however it didn't look humane, alive. The Aromatic Grass beneath me gently touched my as the wind blew, however I could not feel it. All I felt was her warming stare.

She sat beside me as she spoke, "Do you like Aromatic Grass here?"

Not really -" I blushed at the odd question. Why did I have to be so shy? "W-what about-t you?" I managed to choke out, stuttering.

Mia's expression did not change, her eyes glazed over as words peered through her lips. "Good memories started with this grass. I'll remember them forever; my friend, sorry first friend gave me a piece of Aromatic Grass. He left me there because he had to. I stood there sitting, twirling the piece of grass in my hand wondering. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. All I ever wanted was to say 'thank you'" Her eyes dropped as she continued. "I saw you and saw the same thing I saw in him."

Blushing and looking down, I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, my name id Mia. Do you want to play with me?"

I rose out and off of the ground fast. "Sure! My name is Elk, if you were wondering."

Mia chuckled. "Elk, let's go look for some Aromatic Grass."

I know the perfect area that says that have it! Let's go there."

"Sure Elk, let's go."

**xXEnd of FlaskbackXx**

I looked at Endrance. "So that's how you first met." Whispers broke out of the group and I closed my eyes and imagined the first time I met Ryou. A shy little boy starving, not for food but attention.

Glancing over at Subaru and Mimiru I asked. "Do either of you want to tell a story?"

Mimiru shot up. "No, but we have questions for the new addition."

Atoli nervously looked towards them. "What type of questions?"

Mimiru smiled. "Nothing important. Just where you were before you guys got mixed up in this mess."

If eyes could kill Mimiru would be dead on the floor. My eyes burned daggers towards her. Quietly I whispered. "No Questions.


	5. Past, Present and Future P3

**Author's Notes: Finally... I finished retyping this thing. Anywho I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know :) :(**

* * *

Past, Present & Future P:3

"_We have questions for the new addition." Mimiru said._

_Atoli nervously looked towards them. "What type of questions?"_

_Mimiru smiled. "Just where you were before you guys got mixed up in this mess."_

_I glared at her as I whispered. "I told you, no questions. We can play 20 questions later."_

_She whispered back. "This has nothing to do with that."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Sure it isn't"_

* * *

Mimiru asked random questions to all of us, where we were, favourite things, movies, music, and general stuff. Nothing important, yet.

Now both Mimiru and Subaru were in front of me looking victorious. Sure they thought they won. They hadn't, not by a long shot. If I hadn't made the ruled, but I did, and they broke them.

"I told you no question them!" It came out harsh, venomness even. They deserved every word of it; I was god of this game.

"I told YOU it wasn't like that. We wanted to know them." Mimiru said innocently, like an angel. She was no angel, more of a devil or better yet Satan himself.

"To be fair we won't ask you anything that we asked them." Subaru pleaded. I nodded as an answer.

"Okay, does he look anything like his character?" Personally I didn't think so, only his shape did. But I remember them asking if we looked like our avatars, this could work for me.

"You can't ask me that, Subaru's new rule." I smiled weakly, it was like that purposely of course. They smiled back, like they already got their answer.

"Does he act like the old Sora?"

"Yes and no. More before than now, he's finally changed."

"Is he curious about his lost memories?"

"Now that he's aware of them, yes.""

"He didn't know before?"

"I only found out it was him like a couple of hours before." Okay, I lied but it wasn't relevant.

"Okay then, back to the questions. Did he give you the necklace?"

"Yes, but not in this version. I remade the data."

"I see-" Mimiru was interrupted by Bear, Kuhn and Ovan.

"Hello boys!"" I smiled at them, Bear looked at me worriedly. Did he think Mimiru was frightening me? HA! What a laugh.

"We need to talk to Kitsune, Mimiru." Kuhn spoke.

I smiled. "We can finish this later, right?" Mimiru nodded sheepishly and walked off. Subaru left to be with Tsukasa. They nicked each other's necks as I hurled at home. Gross.

Bear put his arm around me. "Orca looked worried knowing him, he would have attacked them."

I laughed. "That sounds like him. He may be wise, but wisdom can't over come his overprotectiveness."

Kuhn walked closer. "Ovan and Atoli want to hear more about Sora and the character/player behind him." He put his hand towards Haseo and two twin like girls. One, the blonde, looked at Haseo endearingly, Haseo wasn't even looking over, but into her eyes. Cute couple blooming.

"Sure Bear, bring Orca over, he'll want to get away from Kite somehow." I smiled. Bear obeyed.

Walking casually over I sat next to Kuhn and empty space. Atoli was gonna move closer, but I waved her off. Moments later Orca sat next to me. He held my hand and whispered 'thank you.' Gently he moved his fingers across my knuckles. I may not be able to feel it, at least not physically.

Quickly looking at the blonde and bluenette I asked a quick question. "What would you like to know?"

Atoli piped up. "Just who he was."

I looked at her. "Was? He acts quite the same. He has matured, but still acts the same."

"Really!" Atoli's eyes flashed with pure joy. "Who does he act like out of us?"

I stifled a laughed. "I would tell you, but Mimi and Subaru are trying to figure out who he is."

Haseo's head shot up and looked at Kuhn, pleading. Atoli's eyes flashed with anger, but it washed away with pleasure. "Haseo we should join the game!"

I laughed harder. "Sure! You could only ask me questions about Sora."

Atoli nodded as Haseo's eyes glazed over. Kuhn placed a hand on his shoulder. Shino moved closer as Ovan let his head hang. Aina walked gracefully over to the group.

Ovan's head snapped up as he asked the first question. "How old was he when he was Data Drained?"

Smiling. His smile meant nothing. Games, that's what he was playing. Still I answered without hesitation. "Not exactly sure, he was in the fourth grade though."

"Interesting." With that one word I had 21 people crowding me asking questions. My vision blurred and eventually all I could hear was noise. Suddenly a loud whistle blared through the chatter.

Zelkova and Wiseman.

They stood beside each other. Wiseman's arms were crossed in his usual pose. Zelkova stood smirking at his personal game. They were the only people besides Haseo and Kuhn that knew Ryou's new character. I guess Haseo shouldn't count for that, should he…

"Calm down everyone. Make a line and ask one question or guess. Then go to the back of the line." Zelkova ordered.

I shook my head. "No, I'll just tell them. This game has gone too far. I'm sorry Mimiru, Subaru the bet's off. Sora is a boy named-"

"ME!" a scream broke my sentence off. Everyone's eyes followed to see Haseo, silver haired boy smiling. A blonde girl walked up and smiled bright, never ending in her eyes when her mouth dropped to a straight line.

My smile blazed too. He had gotten so far when I wasn't looking. He wasn't that small boy hungry for attention, who told himself he hated math for more time with me. A boy so fragile that when I thought of him disappearing I cried Ryou Misaki has changed for the better.

Smiles of Tsukasa's party held as they walked over. One word could be heard for miles.

"Poing!"

And the fireworks shot up.


	6. Come to Me

**Author's Note: Here's probably the last drabble here on this story. However I am writing out another story for Digimon. I've been thnking of the idea for awhile now, but I didn't feel like write until now. ANYWHO here's the latest and maybe the last drable of this story :)

* * *

**

Come To Me

Life,

A god given right for the better. Take it or leave it, make it count.

Death,

Comes to us all eventually. Something we can never escape from, or so we think.

Reality,

Present, in the land filled of physical things.

Dream,

Subconscious and unconscious thinking, also something we want.

Virtual,

Everything in that black box called technology or computer. A.k.a. video games

The World,

The place we live in or on. The reality of life that comes into our hands.

XXX

Three weeks ago in the World I got a distressing message. For I knew too well, way too well. If he messaged me, it was important so I opened.

Nothing but a date and place.

The strange thing is that the place isn't in the game, but 3 blocks away from my house. Who would have guessed?

I doubt Ryou, he didn't know who I lived with let alone where. He just had to have picked this spot on random.

Quickly checking the message again

'Wednesday February 15th 3:05 Woodsdale Park'

Okay the right date, now I better leave before I'm late. It takes 10 minutes to walk their and it's already 2:55. TWO FIFTY FIVE! Crap I'm already late! But I needed to quickly check my inbox in case he changed his mind.

Nope nothing there.

So quickly grabbing my purse I ran out the door.

XXX

I walked into a deserted park. No essence of human life even touching the park hours, maybe even days. The swings moved in the wind, squeaking as they swung an invisible man. The trees that bristled around moved differently and in different directions.

No one was here.

Quickly I checked my phone. 3:15

Did Ryou leave already? No he would wait longer than 10 minutes, plus the park didn't seem to have any visitors. The morning dew was still on the grass.

I could see him waiting on the bench a few feet away from me. His hands along the chipped brown back, lounging comfortably as his feet lazily hit the gravel floor. Grey dust floating around him making his brown/silver hair shine. A Sora-smirk plastered on his face as he waited. His disapproving eyes killing me with a glare, only to lighten with a rising action. I could feel the quick hug he's give me-

A tap on my shoulder forced me to return to reality and turn around. Ryou? I hope so.

The man behind me looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days. Dark purple circles were dominantly present on his light skin colour. His hair seemed slicked, greasy, like he put too much gel in it. I knew this wasn't the case. His clothes sagged like he was sleeping in them for days. The grease in his hair changed is light brow/silver hair into a musty brown.

"Ryou?" I asked.

"Yes. Who else would it be?" a smirk escaped his tight lips.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"A lot, do you mind if I stay with you?" pleading was never his style, but then again he never needed to. Maybe I'm a pushover, but his eyes were glittering, pleading for me to agree.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" I wanted to make sure this was what he wanted. He could go to another friend's house or even his girlfriend's house, but he chose mine.

"Yes and no. Chigusa would let me in, but I don't want to burden her." His eyes fell as they glazed over. Shame? The emotion was disguised well and I couldn't place it.

"Okay, but you'll tell her you're living with me, AND you'll tell me why your not home sleeping or out with your friends." My voice lowered on its own, shouldering my determination.

"Okay. Can I follow you by car?"

"Since I walked here, I don't think so."

"You. Walked here?" Ryou's jaw dropped.

"Ya, I live 3 blocks away from here. I'll drive us. Let's go."

Ryou walked off to answer my call. Down the street was completely empty. All that could be seen was Millie, my neighbour's cat. We turned down the eerie street into a more cheerful one. Flowers and trees blossomed throughout the street. Place illegally on one side of street was a silver sports car; shiny and brand new. Ryou handed me keys and walked over to it.

I chuckled at the thought of him speeding from Tokyo to get here. All the windows were down, even now. Rolling my eyes I got in.

The drive to my house was quiet; sure it wasn't long 2 or 3 minutes. However, we didn't talk for a second. So when I pulled into the driveway, I looked at him, really looked at him.

His hair was long on his face, if wasn't greasy I would say it looked cocky, arrogant even. However, sweat plastered over his face and he looked sickly, paler than usual. Even his eyes glazed over now as he sat there watching me, touch of a showing through his controlled face.

"You're going straight into the shower. It looks like you've been living on the streets for weeks.

"Try 3."

"Then why didn't you call? I would have picked you up, or given you my address so you could come to me."

"I'll explain after." He walked out of the car and to the door. I quickly followed and opened the big white moving wall.

The door creaked and it echoed throughout the house, completely empty. The burning feeling that I welcomed still took me off guard. Ocra, sorry Yasuhiko always teased me about it, but who could blame me? I lived in a dark morbid home and family for years.

Ryou glanced in all directions, lost for which way to go. Almost comical really, but I didn't tell me that. Forcefully I stifled a laugh, not willing to embarrass him.

"Upstairs on the left." I whispered, checking my wavering voice. There was no control there.

Without a single word he dashed up the stairs, thudding through the hallways and slamming the door shut. Laughing, I grabbed his two heavy bags and heaved them upstairs. Wouldn't I be lying… I DRAGGED the bags through the halls and up the stairs. How the hell did these guys get so heavy?

I ended up in one of the emptier rooms. But you can't blame me, this house was 3 floors and we had 4 bedrooms upstairs. We only needed one, but the others were for future use.

So here I stand in an empty room shivering. There wasn't a draft, but I felt odd in this room. Quickly I grabbed the bags and dragged them into the hallway. Closing the door behind me I walked to the steamy bathroom.

I knew he was still in the shower. The water hit the ground like the waterfalls in Niagara Falls. Even still I knocked on the door.

"Ya?" His voice emerged for behind the door husky.

"When you're done you can pick your room and change. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

A small awkward pause. "Right, thanks."

Quickly I ran to the kitchen.

XXX

I don't usually cook meals so when I walked into the kitchen I had no clue what to make. Opening the fridge I saw my answer, eggs. Rummaging though the fridge I awaited its competent counterpart, bacon.

Soon after both were in my hands I began running through the dark wood cupboards looking for my precious prize, 2 pure black pans. I placed it on the shiny new stove and heard the stratifying sizzling sound of the bacon. 5 minutes later it was done.

Almost immediately the water stopped and I heard soft footsteps leave the bathroom. Thudding through the hallway with a sliding behind it. It went into a random bedroom that was empty.

I smiled and put my eggs and the bacon on the table with an extra plate. Going back to the stove I grabbed 4 more eggs, all while searching for more footsteps upstairs. Now looking back at it I think it's stupid of me. Attuning all of my concentration on the creaking of the floorboards I was vulnerable to the rest of my surroundings.

I jumped 30 feet into the air from my nerves. Turning around I saw Ryou. He was wearing a shirt identical to a shirt Yasu had while wearing black baggy shorts.

"What are you doing?" the words appeared as rough as the glare he was giving.

"Making food. How do you like your eggs?" I dodged a fatal question quickly.

"Scrambled."

"Thank you. Now sit and explain."

Grumbling and squeaks were heard behind me as I suspected he sat down. Without turning I grabbed a bowl, whisk and a bottle of honey. Even then an awkward silence filled the room eating away the warm feeling of the house.

"So?" the question choked out of my mouth, distasteful.

A pause ended quickly, thoughtful however. I heard him squirm in his chair. "I don't know where to begin, Aki do we have to do this now?"

I turned around and gasped. The light showed purple and red marks across his collar. His eyes were still dark purple rimmed, however the bloodshot eyes showed the truth; 2 good shiners. Although this may be true, the shine in his eyes threw me back. Vulnerability showed through the fear, panic even. His voice seemed calm, but that face- I never want to see it again.

"Ryou, you've got to tell me, and you promised."

"Fine."

Quickly I grabbed Ryou's finished eggs off the pan and gave it to him. "Start from the beginning."

"I remember Sora, the pain." He grabbed his fork tightly.

"Ryou, its okay, the past can't hurt you." Tenderly touching his shoulder I felt him tense at this gesture. Puzzled I let go and looked at his face. "Did you and your father fight about what he did?"

His head slowly moved up and down, his hair did not move as the hair stood straight up.

"Did he hit or hurt you?" My voice turned out shaking.

"Yes, not even now but in my past, the one I couldn't remember. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK!" he looked up, defeated.

Venom spat out at the next word. Not at Ryou, of course not, but at his father. "Never."

Who could do such a terrible thing? Beat and ridicule his son and then not tell him of his past that he had forgotten. Take away everything that made him happy, everything that made who he was. Even if he did go into a coma due to these wonderful times he had, but Ryou should not have been punished for something that was out of his control.

I wanted to kill him in cold blood.

But I couldn't do that to someone who brought Sora or Ryou into the world. Any world.


End file.
